


Someone Worth Crying For (minsung)

by stwbrrykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stwbrrykisses/pseuds/stwbrrykisses
Summary: Minho thought he'd never find his soulmate after switching schools.He thought no one could ever match Seungmin.. that was until he met Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 9





	Someone Worth Crying For (minsung)

back story  
He loved him for a long time but he never realized it. Ever since they were kids he would admire him and was so happy they were friends. The latter was pure hearted but no one ever taught Minho what love was or that he could even love someone who was the same gender as him. He was too late when he realized or at least that was the mindset he had. Maybe if Minho realized when he was younger things could've been different but there's no use in that. Thinking of what could've been you miss what already is. The boy's name was Kim Seungmin. Seungmin truly cared for him a lot and both of them knew that but they did not understand to what extent that was. Seungmin was the new kid and the teacher introduced them to each other. Minho was one of the kindest kids out there, yeah he messed around but his intentions were always pure at heart and everyone knew he could never hurt a fly, not saying that he couldn't but that he would not let his heart do it. The two of them together they were best friends and would share their bags of pretzels, they shared almost everything really. They were really happy when they spent time together and always made each other laugh. When Minho moved schools Seungmin cried and wished he wouldn't leave but there was nothing his best friend could do. Minho felt bad he really did but in a way he was touched. He never thought he could be someone worth crying for. They hugged and said their goodbyes and the young boy was on his way to a new start. Boy was he excited..

It was his first day back at high school now but oh boy did he want to barf at the thought of it. High school is supposed to be the time your life right ? Or is that only for the jocks and the cheerleaders. How cliche really. Minho didn't give a damn about social status though. Minho grew up to be good looking and his personality never changed, matured yeah but he was still the same caring boy. A lot of people liked him because he was funny and both the boys and girls adored him.. But there was his problem. Love. He was scared of it really. Yeah like anyone else he was curious and wondered what it would be like to be loved in such a way and to find someone and think of them as your whole world. He walked to his class with his close friends chan and Felix. Well Chan walked them to their classes because he was a grade above them. "Hello class today we have a new student." Minho scoffed at that, sounded oddly familiar. "Minho I would like you to show him around please." Now it really felt like deja vu. After the class was over the boy with brown hair seemed uneasy.. he felt weird just walking up to him but he did anyways. "Um hey I'm Han. Well Han Jisung nice to meet you." This was weird. When he saw the boy smile it reminded him of Seungmin. He just brushed it off and smiled. "Cool I'm Minho I'll show you around if that's cool." Obviously it was okay that's why he approached him but Minho would feel rude if he didn't ask. Luckily the just smiled back at him again and let him lead the way. (time skip) Great there he was in the same situation as when he was a child. Jisung was kind and outgoing a little shy but they got along so well. They were the perfect introvert and extrovert combo. Minho shouldn't lose his chance at losing someone again but.. he wasn't exactly very keen of this love thing. You see to him Jisung was perfect. He always understood his humor and they always helped each other out. The problem wasn't Jisung, heck it never could be. The problem was Minho thinks he's not capable of being loved. Maybe Seungmin loved him a long time ago but that was his shot and he believed he'd never get another one. And you see Jisung showed clear signs of liking him back but it was the fear, the fear that no one could ever love him that really scared him. There's soulmates for everyone and Minho thought his love life would be over forever. Which is ridiculous of him really and he knows it. Who's love life ends before it even starts and so soon ?  
hj:"Minho why are you staring into my soul bro  
mh:Huh- oh uhm it's nothing I was just thinking..  
hj: about ?  
mh: um thoughts-  
boy was that a nice save right.. Jisung looked at him with his eyebrow arched like now he was the one staring into his soul. In a way he was, the way he was trying to read into his mind. Their amazing dynamic however never did Minho good when he was trying to not express himself. Jisung knew how to get it out of him, they were on a completely different level of friendship. "hey minho you know you can tell me anything right ? " Gee hit him where it hurts, he started telling him he cared about him and shit. And there it was.. Minho spilled everything to him.. and very very fast "um ok so the thing is I'm terrified of love I think I'll never be able to find my soulmate and I know it's not something to stress about but what if i already met him and I missed my chance what if I blew everything and it's my fault- it's not. Then Minho blushed. He didn't even know he could blush the way he did from cheekbone to ears but he did. "What- if he was your soulmate you'd be together right now. If you were soulmates it would have worked out." He was right.. and now minho felt like a fool he really did. The only words that escaped his mouth were "oh." He was embarrassed but at least he didn't say the rest- "anything else bothering you ?" fuck. What was he supposed to say now it's not like he can tell his best friend he loves him and why was he looking at him with those darn glowing eyes- oh wow . There he goes blushing again. Jisung tilts his head. "Is that a yes ? you don't have to be embarrassed I'd never make fun of you you're my best friend." God dammit why did he have to be so reassuring that really killed him. When Jisung did that it made him want to tell him everything and don't think Jisung doesn't know this because he always deals his cards right. He knows his best friend too well. Minho finally looks up to his gaze again. "Fine I like you" Now it's Jisung's turn to blush .He set himself back in his seat he was a little.. well surprised honestly. But when he did that Minho's stomach twisted he was terrified, he knew he fucked up. He speed walked out of the library to the bathroom he felt so lightheaded as Jisung just sat in his seat until he realized the boy he had a crush on for 3 years since they were best friends not only confessed his love to him.. but disappeared from the table they were sitting from. He rushed to the bathroom but Minho was already about to leave . He saw Minho teary eyed and he had never felt so bad in his life except for now. Jisung grabbed his arm before he left. " you're not very good with catching hints are you" Minho looked at him confused. " I've liked you for a while dumbie I never thought you'd actually like me back though." In that moment minho felt dizzy almost. The boy he worried didn't love him was actually thinking HE was the one who didn't reciprocate feelings.. Before he could think any further Jisung smiled and closed the distance between them. They shared a kiss but it wasn't like any other. Halfway through Minho giggled and Jisung stopped and smiled as he laid his forehead almost on his chest. "What is it ? You. Damn Lino that's cheesy cmon." But the real reason Minho laughed ? He found someone who he thought was worth crying for. And He'd hope to never lose this one.


End file.
